


An Unholy Trinity

by Bacner



Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU - crossover, Friendship, Gen, Sunnydale, mcu - Freeform, pre-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing (badly) with Pietro's death, Wanda arrives in Sunnydale. Enter Spike and Dru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unholy Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Ultron and Civil War in MCU, and some time in S2 of BtVS.

Wanda Maximoff, now a single child after a sudden, bitter event, stopped the car and got out. A metahuman, an InHuman, a mutant – or whatever else she was – still had limits, and she just had hit hers, as the car had run out of gas. Using her hexpowers to keep it running gasless...was tricky, as Wanda had found out trying just that: after a while, and a way too brief one, such cars tended to disintegrate without a trace – too much of a good thing for a getaway vehicle, and for anything else? Even worse.

...Of course, with Pietro around the Maximoff twins never needed a getaway vehicle...

Wanda shook her head, trying to clear it. She was suffering from PTSD of some sort, most likely, given the fact that her brother was dead, but what the big deal? (The PTSD, not Pietro’s death.) She was dealing with it or not – who was going to care? The Avengers? Perhaps, if they were not so busy dealing with their own issues – Stark did not talk to Rogers anymore, Burton had just up and left the whole ensemble behind, Thor was a Norse god... and Pietro was still dead, because he had put his trust into them.

“Why, Pietro, why?” Wanda whispered to herself. “We already were a team, we didn’t need them!..”

Pietro apparently thought different...Wanda burst into tears.

“Shh, shh, little dove, don’t you cry – momma’s going to bake you a blackbird pie!”

There was a pause as Wanda did stop crying and looked around. A woman had appeared out of the evening fog, and she looked, Wanda had to admit, rather un-American – not that she had much knowledge of America the country. Captain America now, on the other hand...

“Now Dru, let’s behave,” a bleach-blonde man appeared from behind the woman and joined in her looking at Wanda. “We don’t want to scare her off too soon, now do we?”

“Silly Spike, the little black dove isn’t scared of you or me,” the woman, Drusilla, giggled, sounding rather insane, albeit not exactly Ultron’s version of insane. “There’s a deeper crimson in her veins than we can drink, too!” The giggles rose higher.

“WTH is she talking about?” Wanda said huffily. “I’m Scarlet Witch, not Crimson! I’m an Avenger,” she added, belatedly, seeing how Dru’s companion – Spike – was just staring at her, looking lost. 

“...Really?” the bleach-blonde finally spoke. “I mean you do have the accent and all, but the lady Avenger is a redhead.”

“That’s the Black Widow,” Wanda grimaced: they might have buried the hatchet and all, but she still did not like the other woman and vice versa. “We take turns being the token female members of the all-American star team.” This was, perhaps, a lie, but Wanda had to admit that she did not feel very pro-American or even pro-Avenger at this point, the death of Ultron regardless. 

“Nice,” the other woman nodded placidly. “I am Drusilla, and this is my Spike. We’re vampires.”

“Oh. Where are your veiny faces, then?” Wanda asked, confused. Judging by the looks on the others faces, she was not the only one. 

“We don’t walk around with veiny faces all the time, luv,” the man, Spike, said carefully. “Why, do they- we- do that in your old country?”

“Pretty much. I mean, you are vampires. You’re arrogant enough not to be afraid of anything.”

“...Yeah, this is actually true, but this is the New World, we don’t do this, plus there’s the Slayer,” Spike admitted, uncomfortably. 

“Isn’t she just a myth?” Wanda said, uncomfortable. The tales of the vampire-slaying warrior-woman did circulate through Sokovia, but so did many other tales, and Wanda never took time in separating fact from fiction, (and this was not something that she was best at, either). 

“Unfortunately no,” Spike grimaced, as Drusilla determinedly took and threw away his cigarette. “Luv!”

Wanda giggled. This reminded her somewhat of her old interactions with Pietro, actually. 

Spike raised an eyebrow: Wanda stopped giggling and glared defiantly at him. 

“Anyways,” Spike was first to back down, “are you here to fight the Slayer or not?”

“I’m not even sure where ‘here’ is,” Wanda admitted with a grimace. “I have gone on something of a cross-country trip, as you Americans call it-“

“We’re British, thank you very much,” Spike said indignantly, “and this is Sunnydale, California-“

“...Looks like my trip took me further than I have expected,” Wanda confessed. “I didn’t expect to end up on the actual West Coast, here.” She paused. “Of course, now that I’m here, I think I’ll hang around here for a while-“

“Going to fight the Slayer?” Spike asked with a professional interest.

“For now, I’m just staying away from the Avengers,” Wanda grimaced. “They may be heroes, and Ultron was a villain, but I still don’t like them. Plus, Stark is fighting with Rogers, Burton – I just cannot stand him, Thor is never around, apparently, and Cage – do not get me started on him. He and that bird suit-“

“Spike!” Dru interrupted the other woman by slapping the man in question. “You’re thinking naughty thoughts!”

“I can’t help it, luv,” Spike protested. “Earth’s mightiest heroes having a fall-out? We just have to figure out the angle from which to use this mess to our advantage.”

“Spike! This is beyond our reach!” Drusilla protested.

“Oh is it? Just think about it – ‘Spike and Dru...and Wanda Maximoff, heroes for hire’! Or maybe ‘villains for hire’, I’m not sure yet...”

There was a pause as the two women eyed Spike thoughtfully, (impressed by his mental and business acumen, no doubt).

“This could work,” Wanda finally admitted to the other woman, albeit reluctantly. “Mind you, we’ll have to negotiate with either Dr. Strange or Wolfram & Hart – take your pick.”

“Good point,” Spike replied before Drusilla could. “Come on, then, ladies – off to our secret lair, to plan the rough draft of our new business venture!”

And off the mismatched trio went, vanishing into the darkness, leaving behind just Wanda ex-car (definitely worse for wear) and the sign of ‘Welcome to Sunnydale’ that the car in question had knocked over.

End


End file.
